


Friends or...?

by daisy_illusive



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, NCT (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: 99'line (+ShuHua) are a mess, A little Jealousy (song by MX), Alternate Universe - High School, Chinese High School, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sleep? What is it? Is it a food? If it is... I need it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: YuQi y YukHei siempre han sido amigos, por lo que a la chica le cuesta superar la fase de negación en la que jura y perjura que no son nada más.





	Friends or...?

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas y YuQi aparecieron juntos en el programa "Knowing Bros" y yo comencé a shippearlos porque son super bonitos juntos. Espero que os guste.

—¡SONG YUUUUUUUUUUUQI!

 

Una voz demasiado conocida para la chica, la llamó, alzándose sobre el gentío y haciendo que ésta se detuviera y girara en redondo. Por encima de la multitud pudo ver cómo la cabeza de su amigo sobresalía por encima de las de los demás chicos y chicas que se dirigían al instituto aquella mañana. YuQi esbozó una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y alzó su brazo derecho para saludar en la distancia al otro, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía con excitación por volver a ver a su amigo después de las vacaciones mientras esperaba a que éste llegara hasta donde ella se encontraba con ShuHua, a quien notó moverse a su lado y girarse también.

 

—¡YuQi, buenos días! —dijo a grito pelado el chico cuando llegó hasta ellas, a pesar de que se encontraban a dos pasos. Algún día, aquella manía de hablar alto se le pasaría, o eso era lo que ella esperaba.

 

La chica le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y después se fijó en que el rostro de su amigo había cambiado ligeramente en el tiempo que no se habían visto, se había vuelto un poco más anguloso de lo que recordaba, siendo un poco más adulto que aniñado. No obstante, YuQi podía ver que detrás de aquel rostro un poco diferente se encontraba el mismo idiota de toda la vida, el mismo chico de ojos grandes y brillantes que había estado junto a ella desde prácticamente el momento de su nacimiento, porque la chica no podía recordar ningún momento en el que YukHei no hubiera estado a su lado.

 

—Buenos días, XuXi —respondió ella.

 

Inmediatamente después de dedicarle una sonrisa amplia, el chico cruzó la escasa distancia que los separaba y le dio un abrazo de oso, apretujándola contra su cuerpo fuertemente, cortándole la respiración prácticamente. YuQi también se alegraba de ver a su amigo después de todo el verano separados porque él se había ido con sus padres a la casa de sus abuelos maternos en Tailandia, pero no quería morir asfixiada el primer día de la vuelta a clase, por lo que comenzó a pegarle en el brazo a YukHei para que la soltara y, hasta que el chico no lo hizo, no paró.

 

—¡Ah! —se quejó él por los golpes, sobreactuando—. ¿Nos vemos hoy por primera vez después de más de un mes y ya me estás pegando? —le cuestionó dramáticamente.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —fue lo que ella respondió antes de acercarse y darle un corto abrazo—, pero echarme de menos no te da derecho a espachurrarme —comentó con una sonrisa.

 

YukHei hizo una mueca, arrugando su nariz, disgustado porque su gran abrazo de reencuentro había sido cuestionado. YuQi sabía perfectamente que por su cabeza estaban pasando mil y un pensamientos sobre cómo devolverle aquel agravio, lo conocía como si lo hubiera parido, pero lo dejaría hacer tranquilamente, no había nada que le pudiera hacer en venganza que ella ya no hubiera previsto antes. Después de dedicarle unos momentos a pensar, el chico se giró hacia ShuHua, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que la chica estaba allí en aquel momento y la saludó.

 

—Buenos días, Shu —dijo, con una sonrisa encantadora.

 

Tras eso, volvió a mirar a YuQi, arrugó de nuevo su nariz como si siguiera molesto, y después pasó por medio de ellas para seguir su camino hacia la clase. YuQi se giró hacia él para ver cómo se alejaba de las dos y se dio cuenta de que parecía haber crecido un poco y que su espalda era más ancha de lo que recordaba, porque los pantalones del uniforme de verano que todavía vestían le quedaban por encima de los tobillos y la camisa se le pegaba más a su cuerpo. Era un poco más hombre a la vuelta de las vacaciones, pero YuQi jamás se lo diría, no quería cargar en su conciencia que el chico se volviera aún más presumido de lo que ya era.

 

—Sigue coladito por ti —murmuró ShuHua a su lado, sobresaltándola—. Y creo que por fin es correspondido.

—Calla ya —replicó—. Sabes que somos amigos.

 

YuQi echó a andar, sin esperar a que su amiga la siguiera porque estaba un poco molesta con ella después de lo que le había dicho. ShuHua sabía perfectamente que ellos dos solo eran amigos, buenos amigos, porque llevaban conociéndose casi toda la vida, pero no había absolutamente nada más entre ellos; sin embargo, su amiga solía sacar aquel tema de vez en cuando, como si esperase que, alguna de las veces, YuQi le diera la razón y le contestara que estaba locamente enamorada de YukHei, cosa que era completamente imposible porque no sentía más por él que el cariño que sentía por alguien que era casi como de la familia, por mucho que ShuHua le dijera que él estaba interesado en ella.

 

YukHei podía ser alto y guapo, podía ser encantador y zalamero, podían dársele bien los deportes y podía traer a todas las niñas de aquel instituto de calle por todo aquello, pero YuQi solo pensaba en él como su mejor amigo y YukHei también pensaba aquello de ella.

 

O eso era lo que la chica se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

 

A YuQi no le habían pasado desadvertidas las miradas que YukHei le dedicaba durante quizás demasiado tiempo durante las clases, ella se sentaba al lado de la ventana y el chico en el pupitre de al lado, separados tan solo por un metro, y ella podía ver perfectamente en el reflejo de la ventana cuando se cansaba de atender cómo el chico no apartaba su mirada de ella. Él no miraba por la ventana para entretenerse, la miraba a ella, fijamente, casi todo el tiempo. Tampoco le había pasado desapercibido cómo cada vez que podía, YukHei trataba de estar en constante contacto físico con ella, abrazándola, poniendo un brazo en su hombro, dejando que se sentara sobre sus muslos cuando no había espacio suficiente, sentándose sobre su pupitre en los descansos y jugando con los dedos de sus manos o acercándose demasiado para susurrarle cosas que solo ambos debían de saber.

 

No le había pasado desapercibido nada de aquello, como tampoco le habían pasado desapercibidas las sonrisas que le dedicaba a ella y solo a ella, cómo se dirigía especialmente a ella y solo a ella… y, obviamente, a YuQi no le habían pasado desapercibidas sus reacciones ante las cosas que YukHei solo hacía con ella. Su corazón se aceleraba, sentía mucho calor y no podía evitar sonreírle en todo momento como si fuera tonta.

 

Pero ellos eran amigos… eran amigos desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y así debían seguir… debían seguir siendo amigos y no poner aquello en riesgo solo porque en algún momento de su adolescencia se hubieran sentido atraídos el uno hacia el otro. Aquello pasaría, se pelearían y no podrían volver a verse nunca más y YuQi no quería eso, YuQi quería seguir para siempre al lado de YukHei.

 

Eso era lo que había decidido y, aquel verano en el que no lo había visto, se había mentalizado para hacerlo, por mucho que el chico se hubiera vuelto más guapo.

 

Sin embargo, cuando YuQi entró a clase aquella mañana y lo primero que vio fue a YukHei sentado sobre el pupitre de DoYeon, la chica coreana que se había unido a su clase el semestre anterior, todo sonrisas y siendo demasiado encantador, recibiendo por ello una mirada llena de corazones por parte de la chica, YuQi no pudo evitar sentir cómo sus nervios se crispaban. Trató de llevar esos pensamientos a lo más profundo de su mente y de su corazón, trató de no hacer caso a nada de aquello y seguir su camino hasta su pupitre y echarse sobre la mesa para no ver nada más, pero en ese momento, YukHei alzó su mano y le acarició el pelo a DoYeon y la crispación de YuQi aumentó.

 

Por primera vez, pensó en la posibilidad de que YukHei quisiera a otra, en la posibilidad de no ser ella la única para él, en la posibilidad de que el trato que ella recibía de su parte, fuera recibido por otra chica… y a YuQi no le gustaron para nada los instintos asesinos que llegaron con aquel pensamiento, por lo que tomó una decisión, quizás apresurada, pero quizás la única que podía tomar, la única que debía de haber tomado hacía mucho tiempo.

 

—Shu… —murmuró, llamando la atención de su amiga, que se había detenido junto a ella en la puerta para observar a aquellos dos—. ¿De verdad sigues creyendo que está coladito de mí? —le cuestionó.

—100% segura —respondió la chica, totalmente confiada—. Solo trata de ponerte celosa y nerviosa en venganza a que has rechazado su abrazo de oso.

—Pues espero que tengas razón.

 

Después de decir aquellas palabras, YuQi echó a andar hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba YukHei y cuando llegó hasta él, le dio un toquecito en su espalda para que se girara hacia ella. El chico lo hizo inmediatamente, dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que su corazón aleteara dentro de su pecho, y YuQi le indicó con un gesto de su mano que saliera con ella de la clase, caminando hacia la puerta justo después sin detenerse a mirar hacia atrás para ver si él la seguía o no porque estaba segura de que YukHei la seguiría.

 

Caminó en dirección contraria al resto del alumnado, que se dirigía a sus respectivas clases, girando varias veces en su camino para encontrar el lugar más desierto de todo aquel instituto hasta que por fin encontró un pasillo en el que no había ni un alma y no se escuchaba el ajetreo de los demás alumnos cerca. Aquel era el lugar indicado para poder decir todo aquello que estaba pensando decir, un lugar en el que no iban a ser sorprendidos a mitad, un lugar en el que nadie podría ver si aquello era un éxito o el mayor fracaso de su vida. Porque YuQi iba a apostarlo todo y podía llevarse el gran premio o quedarse sin nada.

 

La chica se giró de golpe, chocándose contra el pecho de YukHei, que le había ido pisando los talones todo aquel tiempo y, aprovechó aquello para abrazarse fuertemente a su cintura y así no tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

 

—¿Y esta repentina muestra de afecto? —le cuestionó el chico, YuQi pudo notar su cuerpo vibrar por una leve risa.

—Te he echado de menos… —murmuró—. Mucho…

—Yo también te he echado mucho de menos —replicó él—, pero nunca antes has sido tan cariñosa de la nada, ¿sucede algo? —YukHei trató de separarla de su cuerpo, probablemente para mirar si se encontraba mal, pero ella se apretó fuertemente al chico, juntando sus manos tras su espalda para no separarse de él—. Yu…

—Xuxi… —susurró, después de inspirar hondo para armarse de valor—. Te he echado tanto de menos que no quiero volver a pasar ningún día separada de ti…

—YuQi, ¿qué quieres…? —trató de preguntarle, probablemente muy confuso, pero ella no lo dejó terminar y añadió rápidamente.

—Te quiero, Xuxi… más de lo que debería querer a un amigo… y no quiero separarme de ti.

 

Entre sus brazos sintió cómo el cuerpo de YukHei se relajaba completamente, como si hubiera estado en tensión todo aquel rato, y entonces la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola más contra él, como si quisiera que sus dos cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo. Aunque no dijo nada durante algunos momentos, YuQi no se sintió ansiosa, porque sabía que fuera cuál fuera la respuesta que él le diera, nunca lo haría de forma que le hiciera daño.

 

—¿Qué ha sido lo que te ha llevado a decírmelo? —le preguntó primero.

 

YuQi no quiso responder sinceramente, porque no era la mejor respuesta que podía darle, pero al final acabó diciendo la verdad tras mordisquearse el labio inferior durante unos momentos, indecisa.

 

—DoYeon.

 

La chica notó el cuerpo de YukHei vibrar antes de escuchar su risa, completamente encantado con la respuesta que había recibido. YuQi no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño y sus labios, aunque el otro no pudiera verla porque ella se había sincerado y él todavía no había dicho absolutamente nada sobre aquello, solo se había reído. Poco a poco, la risa del chico fue remitiendo hasta que finalmente dejó de escucharse y fue su voz la que se alzó.

 

—No creía que mi táctica de ponerte celosa fuera a funcionar —murmuró entonces—, pero me alegro de que lo haya hecho porque tú a mí también me gustas mucho más que como una amiga.

 

YuQi sintió su corazón latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho y cómo pulsaba también en su cerebro porque todo lo que tenían por delante iba a ser complicado probablemente. Ella había querido evitarlo a toda costa, ella había querido ser simplemente amigos y al final no había podido mantener su decisión porque era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para poder retenerlo… solo esperaba que el cambio de amigos a algo más no fuera caótico, que el cambio en su relación no hiciera que finalmente acabaran siendo unos desconocidos.

 

 


End file.
